The Journey Home
by Ihopeyourehappier
Summary: This story picks up at the end of Firebrand and follows, Zachary, Karigan and Estral as they return back home after the trauma of the last book.
1. Chapter 1

The journey home

chapter 1⁃ Becoming the king

His last sight of camp was of Karigan. Chin held high, hands hanging by her side. He could see the glimmers of pain behind her eye from standing at attention for so long. But she had stayed, for him.

They were only a few days into the journey back to Sacor City. His body, still recovering from all of the the trials he had endured, was struggling to keep up with the steady pace Connly had set. At the forefront in his mind was the poisonous bite from that dark one. His shoulder ached and he still felt light headed. Not that he had shared these details with his menders. Destarion and Varius just would have wanted him to delay his return and he needs to get back. At any rate Donal and Connly had agreed that he should ride in the rear of the party to shield him from further harm. Under normal circumstances he would have balked at the thought but he stayed quiet knowing any argument would just reveal the true depth of his current situation.

"We are stopping Sire", Donal's voice broke the silence bringing him back to the forest in front of him. The sun was still high in the sky, too early to be stopping to set up camp, Zachary thought.

Reading the concern on his kings face Donal replied, "Just stopping to water the horses. We should be picking up the trail shortly." Donal paused slightly and said in a low voice, "At this pace we should reach Sacor City in 8 days."

"Very good, it will be nice to be home." Zachary replied softly.

Eight days.

They felt like a stone sinking in his chest.

Eight days

Estora would be waiting for him, pregnant. What could he say to her. Shame and anger warred inside of him. His thoughts kept returning to Karigan. Which only deepened his disgust in himself. He was married man kissing another woman. His wife had been abandon, in danger and pregnant and he was lusting after someone else. He was deplorable.

His thought ran rampant listing his innumerable flaws.

And yet as the made camp for the night only 8 day outside of Sacor city his final thoughts as he closed his eye were of the feel of Karigan's lips on his.

Donal rode by his side diligent as ever. His eyes taking in the shadowy surroundings. "Anything stirring in the wood?" Zachary nodded to Donal. His sharp eyes were narrowed in concentration.

Donal whistled signaling for the guards to halt. Zachary reined in his horse. The forest was quiet, a soft breeze ruffled their hair. In the distance he could hear the babbling of a creek. Thud an arrow sank into the shoulder the man beside him. They would under attack!

The soldiers moved with lighting reflexes to protect their king. Zachary found himself surrounded by armed men arrows notched. Their eyes scanned the forest suspicious of every shadow.

"Quick we must get the king to safety" Donal commanded. His own sword was freed from his saddle and held at the ready.

"This way!" Connly shouted as he charged forward.

They kicked their horses into a gallop heading in the direction Connly had gone. There horses crashing in the undergrowth.

As if the sound unfroze them the Groundmites sprung from behind trees snarling and preventing their escape.. Zachary didn't wait he pressed his stead forward answering their savage cry with his own. His sword singing as he swung it threw the air. His guards scrambled to stay by his sides as he waded into the fight cutting down one after another. He could see Donal next to him fending off those who thought to sneak up behind him.

If only life at the castle was this simple Zachary mused as he dispatched another Goundmite. Envisioning his problems as beast he could slay, a chuckle escaped his lips.

Finding a break in their attack Zachary and his guards rushed forward. Connly's sword was still in his hand his reins collected in his other, brandish his sword he motioned for them to follow him. They could hear the groundmites as rushed to following them. An arrow whizzed passed them and then another. Zachary urged his horse to go faster. But they were all reaching there limits.

"It's not much farther" Connly called back

Zachary felt the ripple as they crossed the border that marked the way station.

"This is meant to hold one rider over night" Connly explained " but it has a paddock and shelter for the horses, access to fresh water and the area surrounded the cabin is warded to prevent attacks."

"This will do," Donal nodded surveying the land. "Set up your tents over there, the king will stay in cabin. We will rest and patch up our wounded. If all goes as planned we will be back on the road by daybreak."


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you to all that left comments. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and I am really excited to be sharing it with you. I'm not sure about Donal's role in this part, I have him talking a little, but more of a lead directing the soldiers instead of King Zachery. I'm not sure if I like it, I know Zachary led the soldiers in battle but this is more of a guard duty to get him home, would he really be ordering them to protect them? Let me know what you think. Thanks for your encouragement and enjoy!_

 _Oh, and if you all didn't know already, none of these characters or names are mine, all credit goes to Kristen Britain_

Chapter 2 Pit Stop

A knock on the wooden door of the way station awoke King Zachary from a deep sleep.

"Sire, one of the soldiers has prepared breakfast." Donal announced.

"Thank you, Donal, when will we be ready to depart?"

Donal stood silently in the doorway before answering, "the injuries the soldiers took were more serious than we first thought. It would be best to give them some time before riding, or his wounds will reopen and your protection would be compromised."

King Zachary waited, Donal shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"One or two days rest and then we can head out." Said Donal.

"Have Connly contact Trace to inform the Queen of our delay." The king replied.

"I will, Sire." With a bow, Donal stepped back out of the cabin and shut the door.

Sighing, Zachary's thoughts turned back to his Queen. The report from Connly told him she was progressing admirably, especially under the extreme conditions she continued to find herself in. She was a good choice for his Queen, he thought dejectedly.

He was pleased with how she had handled the Rhonnvy Prince. It had shown strength and cunning, but his thoughts shifted to her actions towards Karigan. How could someone who said she was a friend of Karigan use her so poorly? She hadn't seemed to care that her request had affected her friend so strongly. Estora's own desires had clouded her mind, would that happen again in matters of state? As King and Queen they couldn't afford to be ruled by their desires or chaos would soon follow.

Or had there been more to her action against Karigan? Zachary frowned, could Estora know of his feelings? He stood pulling on his borrowed clothes, these thoughts would get him nowhere. If she knew or not, he was still married to her with children on the way, he knew his duty. His time at the Aeon Iire with Karigan had been a momentary lapse. He would return to Sacor City, and his life would continue as if nothing had passed between them. Karigan would run from him as she always had if not more, he thought moodily. He might not be able to be with her but he would make sure she received all the care and time she needed to recover fully from her injuries.

As the morning wore on, Zachary found himself wandering the warded area of the way station with Donal following silently in his wake. The accommodations were primitive and in need of repair. "Another bullet to add to my list" Zachary muttered to himself, "look into repairing the Green Rider way stations, it is long over due."

As he continued to catalog the needs of the way station he heard footsteps approaching him. Turning, he saw Rider Connly approaching, "Report Rider!" Zachary inquired.

"Yes, Sire. Her Majesty would like me to inform you that since our last communication, other Weapon search parties have returned to the castle. They have regrouped and are headed in our direction to provide further support for the journey home."

"Very good, when should we be expecting them?"

They left four days ago, so I predict three days, Your Majesty. Is there anything else you would like me to relay to the Queen?" The Rider asked.

"No Rider Connly, that is all." With that, Connly bowed and headed back into camp.

* * *

The next two days dragged by slowly with little to do but sit and think, Zachary's mood did not improve. His thoughts kept running around in his mind, shortening his temper. To pass the time he practiced his sword forms ad nauseam, his borrowed sword slicing through the air. The repetition did little but drain his energy and help him sleep soundlessly through the night.

When Donal announced they were ready to leave, Zachary heaved a sigh of relief. Zachary quickly gathered the few items that he had yet to pack from the cabin, and walked briskly to the lean-to where the horses were being readied for their journey. Finding his mare already groomed; Zachary carefully put her saddle pad on and adjusted the saddle, but when he went to cinch her girth, he found her rounder than before. "Apparently not everyone is as eager as I am to be back on the road," Zachary grumbled.

Giving the mare a quick tap he managed to get her cinched up properly. Taking her reins in one hand he led her out of the lean-to. Donal followed him out leading his own horse. The soldiers stood in a tight group as they waited for the last riders to join them, their horses shifting in the uneasy silence.

"Two scouts will go out ahead to ensure the road is clear, I want three guards in front of the King and two behind at all times." Donal's low voice rang out. "Keep your eyes up and stay on alert, this is no time to get sloppy."

With that; Donal nodded to Connly, who with another soldier, left the ward area of the way station to scout ahead.

Seven days until they reached Sacor City, Zachary thought as the company urged their horses into a trot. It felt like a lifetime ago that he had sat on the throne. In seven days he would once again sleep in his own bed and eat a full meal. How long had he been gone? Zachary wondered. Time in the cave had been uncountable with no sun or moon to mark the passing of the days, and then he had spend an unknown number of days unconscious after the fight with the Aureas Slee. A month had to have passed, maybe more.

He had missed so much, the arrival of Prince Tuandre. What else had he missed? He kicked his horse on and she quicken her pace, they did not have time to waste. He needed to get back, needed to meet with his commanders so that they could prepare for the battles to come. They had to prepare for the fallout of his time under Grandmother's control. What could he have divulged to her, that time was still a mystery to him.

The fact that Grandmother was dead and so was Nyssa, and Immerez gave him hope that anything he might have compromised was lost with there deaths, but he couldn't be sure. That meant there was more work to do once he reached home. At least they now had secured the support of the Rhovainians, and if Karigan was successful in her mission they would once again have the aid of the p'ehdrose.

"Sire, the scouts have signalled that they have spotted a group approaching fast." Donald voice cut into Zachary's revery.

The soldiers moved in closer, forming a tight knot around their king. They moved forward in a tense silence, awaiting whomever was coming, they heard the sound of hooves pounding down the trail towards them.

"They're friendly!" Came a shout from the woods ahead of them. Connly emerged from the woods and directed his horse into the road ahead of them. Turning back to look at the king he smiled, " the reinforcements are here."

A mass of black came barreling around the corner. Donal, who had remained taut, relaxed as one rider broke away from his group and approached.

As the distance between them disappeared Zachary smiled, Fastion rode up to him followed by eight other Black Shields. Who immediately surrounded their king prepared to defend him to their last breath.

"We are glad we found you Your Majesty." Fastion greeted him with a bow. That was echoed by the entire company of Weapons, "It is time we return you to your throne!"


End file.
